It startsWhen Will It End?
by NekoyoukaiAlisha
Summary: Sesshomaru wants Kagome,will Inuyasha let him have her? Whats kouga doing here. ITS NOT SESSKAG OR KOUKAGrnOR OCKAG ITS GONNA BE A INUKAG.please reveiw !REPOSTED
1. Default Chapter

Hi peeps! I'm so exited this is my first fix, and I got a new laptop.Exuse my spelling cause I didn't have time to download spell checker. I'm writing this as I go so it might suck a little A new moon, a new love ... .

"The night of the full moon!" Kagome exclaimed, checking her colander. Shippo started running around in circles screaming "Were all gonna die! I don't want to die, I'm too young,Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then silenced Shippo With his fist." I already knew that." Then went back to complaining how much time they were wasting. "We've been through Worse nights and besides naraku is human tonight too." Sango stated. "And Sango is smart, intelligent, brav-..." "Can it monk!" Was sango's harsh reply. "I try", miroku sighed.

Kagome started handing out juice boxes. When Inuyasha smelt A familiar tang in the air, he jumped out of his tree and pulled out his tetsuaiga (sp?). "Sesshomeru!" growled Inuyasha.

"It's nice to see you haven't forgotten me"."Shove it up yours!" Came the angry reply."Unfortunetly, I'm not here to end your Sad little life". "Grrrrrr!" was inuyasha response. "I'm here for the miko."

His words flowed out like honey, but to kagome they sounded like wasps' stingers. "Over our dead bodies!" came sango's reply.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

Inuyasha was to angry to speak.

kagome was sick of being the weak one, so she grabbed her bow and arrows.

Before any of them could do anything Sesshomaru had Inuyasha engaged in a battle to the death (oh no not again!)

kagome tried to shoot an arrow But they were moving to fast.

Shippo that was now on Sango's shoulder ,started crying again.

It was a one on one battle No-one was loosing no one was winning.

Inuyasha tried to use Kaze no kuiz on sesshomaru but sesshomaru always managed to Dodge.

Sparks of evil energy flew front tokojin.

kagome saw an opportunity when sesshomaru turned his back to her.

She strung her bow and without hesitation fired.

The arrow caught sesshomaru in the arm, before it purified him He pulled it out and threw it back at her.

Instead of hitting her it hit sango in the stomache.

"Sango!" Kagome and Miroku cried out.

"Miroku! kilala! Take her to Kaede's." Miroku just stood there dumbly. "NOW!"

Miroku picked up a now unconscious Sango. He placed her top of kilala. He then climbed on and flew of.

Kagome told Shippo to go with them for his own safety "Kagome get out of here!"

Inuyasha was now loosing the battle.

If sesshomaru won Kami knows what he would do with Her.

Kagome refused to move, she stood her ground waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Inuyasha knew by the smirk on Sesshomaru's Face whenever he looked at her.

He knew what he wanted whether she liked it or not.

Both the hanyou and taiyoukai were Exhausted but neither of them showed it.

Inuyasha made a cut across Sesshomaru's chest and he himself had numerous cuts himself, they were all shallow but blood loss was still a factor.

A slash was made across Inuyasha's shoulder His power was slowly leaving him.

He knew why, the sun was setting.

Omg I'm done my first chapter. Do a happy very happy dance. Go sesshiesslut it's my birthday were gonna party Like it my birthday.

Whatcha think? Please review. I accept flames but not for spelling.

Being an academic student English is my worst subject.

Oh ya if any of you go to st.Raphaels catholic school cans you please tell me?

Also if any One thinks totosai is hot please telling me, my 60 year old friend thinks he is!

Ja ne!


	2. Anything?

Hello again! My mom won't let me watch inuyasha.

She's like a physic bitch.

She's polish and a Christian, it's pretty scary, She also found out my e-mail and user name had the word slut in it and after a 2 hour lecture. She went out and bought me a 20$

Book called what every girl should know. It's about why you shouldn't have sex before you're married. Oh god the agony!

Well here's the next chapter!

Kagome saw the sun in the sky slowly setting and sesshomaru was winning.

Inuyasha was almost unconscious when kagome Ran out of her hiding.

"Stop!" she yelled. Sesshomaru ignored her and went to finish Inuyasha off.

She yelled again please! "I'll do any Thing!" Sesshomaru glared at the now black haired Inuyasha.

"Anything?" He asked. Tears dripped down her face as she nodded her head.

"Fine," he stated. "What do you want me to do?" She asked fearfully.

"Come with me", he said. She followed him into the forest. S

he started to cry, wondering If inuyasha would live when.

"Shut-up wench" was commanded by sesshomaru.

G...omen she stuttered. Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed her by the neck and let his nails sink in.

He smelt the housie and kitsune, his let His poison dripped in to the frightened onna's neck.

Before she could scream the poison took effect and she went limp.

"Well that's the easy and fast way of doing things". Sesshomaru thought to him.

I wonder what lord kouga will react when I offer him thisgirl for some of the northern lands.

Miroku after getting sango to Kaede's went back to the battle sight.

Knowing that InuYasha was probably human by now He feared the worst.

When he got there all his suspicions came true, there was inuyasha lying in a puddle of his own blood And kagome was no were to be seen.

"Shimatta!" Was all miroku heard when he knew Inuyasha woke up.

"Shit! Where is she Miroku"

"Did sesshomaru take her? Shit, shit, shit!" "Now InuYasha, swearing won't bring kagome back but it will reopen your wounds."

Miroku said. Shippo popped out of nowhere and together they got inuyasha to calm down and get on kilala.

After they left inuyasha in Kaede's care. They started to devise a plan; they were going to leave the next morning enough time for both Sango and Inuyasha to recover.

They would head for Sesshomaru's lands, to get back their kagome.  
... ... .  
Ya I'm done the second chapter. I'm not telling you who the pairings are because I don't even know myself!

Oh yeah, does your mom ever call you a lazy ass, good for nothing bitch, slap you really hard because you refuse to watch your 6 year old little sister who hates you, is a brat, never cleans after herself, pretends she's perfect, almost broke my Laptop, always gets me into trouble and expects me to throw her the best birthday party ever and is racist (my dad is Indian and I take after hen more, my parents are divorced and they hate each other, thefts why my mom hates me so much)  
I really don't think so. Thanks for reading my sob story I really appreciate it. Ja Ne.


	3. Chained

Ok I'm back and I forgot to put disclaimers in my first two chapters.

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own 21 trading game cards.

Sesshomaru, once he got to his castle shackled kagome to the dungeon wall with spelled chains.

"See you in a while, Kagome." He Said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Now to send for lord kouga."

Kagome woke up shivering, what was she doing here? She thought back and remembered.

Tears once again threatened to spill from her eyes.  
She pushed them back.

This was her decision and she didn't regret it.

Not yet anyway, she wondered if InuYasha and Sango Were ok.

What did Sesshomaru plan to do with her?

She shivered at the thought. Wait! Shivered? She looked down at herself And blushed.

"Where are my freaking clothes?" She screamed out to no one. She tried to remove the chains with her miko Powers. "Ahhh!"

She screamed high pitch when the chains tightened around her ankles and wrists. She tried again but this time the shackles burned into her flesh.

"No, no, no this is not supposed to happen!" she thought. Not being able to hold back

Her tears she let them they rolled down her face and hit the floor.

Back up in the castle sesshomaru and kouga were discussing the following arrangements.

Sesshomaru got 1/4 of Kouga's Land for the price of the onna.

After papers were signed Sesshomaru headed towards the dungeons that held kagome captive.

The smell of burning flesh told them that she had tried to escape.

"Now My little bitch, why would you want to escape?" "I am not your bitch!" She snapped back at kouga. "Oh, but you are!" He replied.

She continued to argue, "prove it!" Kouga took out A scroll and showed it to kagome.

"Oh Kami no", She gasped after she read the paper. She felt dizzy, how...? Sesshomaru Answered.

"You said you'd do anything to save the life of Inu-kurro, didn't you?" She struggled more against the chains.  
Them painfully digging into her flesh.

Sesshomaru got closer to kagome and despite her struggles dripped a small amount Of poison into the wound that was already there.

"Goodnight kagome," kouga said as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"You might want to take the chains with you" Sesshomaru suggested. Kouga nodded. When kouga had kagome in his arms Still in the chains.

He headed of to his cave, "have fun!" Sesshomaru called after him.

"I will!" Kouga answered back, and then he was Out of sight.

Chap 3 done. Sorry these chapters are so short. It's because if I type longer ones it'll take longer and my mom will Find out and she'll send me for counseling. Please review! Ja Ne


	4. Stay away

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I do own the first two movies and a Gwen Stefani CD.

Kouga layer kagome on a pile of straw. "When you wake up were gonna have a little fun."

"Not in your life" a voice mumbled.  
"So you're awake!" Kouga exclaimed in his voice.

I don't know what is wrong with you kouga but I will and won't Ever have sex with you!

Kouga responded calmly, no one asked you if you wanted to.

Kagome mood changed from angry To fearful. Kouga smelt her fear and smirked.

Y...y...you wouldn't, would you? Kouga was bought to answer when he heard Hakaku and Ginta calling him. He didn't want them to come after him, He smiled sadistically at kagome licked his lips and said See ya later, mate, and then he took off. NEVER! Kagome yelled at his disappearing form.

Things were not going as planned back with the inuyasha group.

Sango wound was not healing properly,

Inuyasha's wounds Kept on reopening because he couldn't sit still for even a minute and Shippo wouldn't stop crying.

Miroku Pretty much Had enough of all this...this...well crap!

All he ever heard for the past 24 hours was:

I WANT KAGOME!

THESE ARE ONLY SCRATCHES,  
THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT,

I WANT SHIKON SHARDS!

WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I DESERVE THIS WOUND!

Poor Miroku, even Sango was driving him crazy.

For one of the rare times in his life Miroku lost his temper; EVERYONE SHUT UP, INUYASHA YOUR WOUNDS ARE FATEL!

SIT STILL AND LET THEM HEAL, ALSO SHAME ON YOU FOR THINKING ABOUT JEWEL SHARDS WHEN KAGOME"S LIFE IS IN JEPARDY, SHIPPPO SHUT THE FUCK UP CRYING ISN"T GONNA BRING KAGOME BACK!

He spoke gentler to sango, Sango It's not your fault, and you don't deserve any sort of punishment. The person that is To blame is sesshomaru.

We are leaving tomorrow morning and with that he walked out of the hut giving everyone time to Think about what he said.

Back in the cave kagome lay on a pile a straw pretty much chained to the floor. She was doing some thinking herself.

Kouga wouldn't mate with her because she was too young and she was human and...and...and who was she kidding?

Those factors never mattered before. He knew she was virgin and she could never love him if he forced her to mate with him.

Then again what could he care? The tears started to fall for the millionth time that day. Why me?

What have we got here?

A low voice announced. Looks like a human female, another answered. She's in heat! The third voice said.

S...stays a...way From me. Who ever you are! Kagome shook out of herself.

She struggled against her chains but immediately regretted it.

The shackles burned through her wrists and ankles. She screamed out in pain and frustration. Looks like she's a miko and She's already is chains.

The second voice made her skin crawl. Their footsteps got closer and they reached the middle

Of the cave through the dim light kagome made out a kitsune a tanooki and a neko youkai.

The kitsune seemed to be the leader.

Well isn't it my lucky day the tanooki cried out .

Stay back she's mine the neko announced.

With the swipe of a claw The tanooki and nook both lay dead on the ground.

Actually she's mine! The kitsune pronounced walking closer to kagome.

I BELONG TO NO ONE! Kagome screamed out.

OH really cause in a matter of time you'll be my mate whether you like it or Not.

That is if you live through the mating.

STAY AWAY FROM ME! She screamed again.

HE examined her neck, no mark I see Oh well! More fun for me, more pain for you.

He dragged his nails down her neck and stopped when they reached her back.

He stepped back and admired his work.

Now bitch get on your hands and knees for your master!

NEV...kagome started But her body responded to his command. Whets happening? She shrieked.

The mark on her neck pulsed, well you see If ever a kitsune wants to mate with an unwilling human this little trick submits your body into my control. So whether you like It or not you are now my bitch.

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am not your mate or bitch, you may be able to control my Body but you can't control my soul spirit and mind.

The kitsune growled and slapped her face, ENOUGH!

He dragged The tips of his two fingers down her back and down to her core.

The chains were twisted painfully around her, he plunged His two fingers into her totally ignoring the fact that he had claws.

She cried out in pain.

He added another finger she let loose A deafening scream that only earned her another finger.

You might want to know my name, so you can scream it out in Pleasure, he moved his fingers inside her.

Kagome whimpered p...please s...s... He finished

for her, Stop? Now why would I Want to do that? He took out his finger out, one by painful one.

Just when kagome thought it was over he slammed his hand Into her.

Not being able to take the pain and pressure kagome collapsed. Get back up bitch, her body responded.

Please Stop! She whispered. The kitsune was just starting to remove his kimono when he smelt a scent coming their way.

The wolf Prince. He muttered. He whispered in her ear, I'll be back don't worry, Kagome collapsed again.

By the way my name is sasuki.  
And he sped of with the speed of kouga but faster, jewel shards!

Kagome whispered to herself before fell into a world of blackness.  
.

Hi peeps did you like this sick chap? I don't put out warning cause some people only read the sick parts and don't review It really hurts my pervert's feelings and no I have not been raped especially not by a kitsune. By the way I need a knew name For saluki, oh yeah my plot is now extremely screwed up so if you have any ideas please review, arigato!


	5. random stuff

So! You decide to finish reading my story. Is it because of the lemon? Or is it because you like reading sob stories?

Now I'm not gonna write anymore because only if I get 10 nice reviews For your entertaining pleasure let me introduce my best friends:

Elise, Michelle, Rachel and Justine,

A.ka: the eye sees all, Obsessed, Animaniac and last but not least sesshomaruroxmyworld.

TESA: "Hi everyone just wanted to say Inuyasha sucks"

OBSD: "hisses at Elise" AMC: "my mom won't let me watch it!"

SRMW:ha-ha! I own 10 trading card and four Inuyasha comic books"

AMC: "Ha-ha in your face I own 39 cards"

OBSD: "don't the cards come in 10 a pack?"

AMC: "yeah, but I had two Kaede's so I gave one to Alisha".

TESA: "so why does Alisha have 20" SRMW: "because she traded her blades of blood' card for the card box."

ALISHA: "OK you guys this conversation is extremely boring."

EVERYONE: "aren't you supposed to be typing the rest of the story?"

ALISHA: "YEAH I guess I am" goes back to laptop and stares at blank screen

EVERYONE:"oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOokkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYAll of a sudden ,

TESA: "the unfortunate series of events rule!"

OBSD: "INUYASHA ROX"

SRMW: "SESSHOMARU IS SO DAMM HOT"

AMC: "I'M HUNGRY!"

Everyone stares at her

AMC: "WHAT I AM!"

Alisha starts to type and they all disappear.

ALISHA: "I've decided to have pity on you and type the 5th and final chapter.

Ha-ha I'll type it but it most likely won't be final." note,

I am Alisha A.ka Sesshomaru's lilslut, I am the authoress of this story so if you don't like it fuck off


	6. anger can hurt

Don't own hanyou or anyone else. but maybe...

Gees I'm never having sex cough, cough with a demon that is. Enjoy. (the story)

Sasuki zoomed back to his territory,

"Kami was that ever fun."

He thought to himself. Knowing the onna probably belonged to the ookami Youkai.

"It doesn't matter", he said to no one in particular.

"I wonder what the ookami will do when he finds out."

Sasuki begun To plot a way to steal the onna without causing too much trouble.

Back with the inuyasha groupe, they had just set out to find kagome when a medium sized youkai attacked.

Inuyasha finished "That was way too easy!" Inuyasha said.

All of a sudden a gust of wind almost knocked them off their feet, kouga stood before Them in all his pride and glory.

InuYasha smelt kagome all over him. "What did you do to kagome?" He asked calmly (ya right)

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO KAGOME YOU FUCKIN ASS WHOLE OOKAMI NO TEME?"

"Lets see- kouga started, she traded Her life for yours to sesshomaru, Sesshomaru traded her to me for some of my land, a kitsune youkai tried to rape her,

But he escaped before I could kill him, she is now unconcerned in an unknown to you location."

"Unluckily for you, he says glaring at InuYasha. She is always willing to give herself up for the life of a friend."

Inuyasha was more then angry, he was transforming.

He tossed tetsuaiga Aside and let the demon blood take over him.

In a matter of seconds he had severely injured kouga and was running blindly to find kagome.

Miroku and sango road atop kilala with Shippo.

Kagome tossed and turned in her restless sleep. the mark kouga had put on her was battling the one Sasuki made.

Her nightmares were filled with Kouga and sasuki Now and then she screamed from the psychical pain or the emotional pain.

Will inuyasha ever take her back or even come to rescue Her at all?

She awoke with a violent jerk,

"InuYasha?" Ha-ha! he came to rescue her. Or did he?

Ask you can tell, I have no intention of doing a full rape scene, due to the circumstances I might I can't bring myself to type one. A big hi out their to Michelle and Justine thanks for reading my story guys


	7. Save me

my plan didn't work so i don't own him...yet!

S wad'ya thinks? You likie? I wonder when I'll put sesshomaru in again. He is my fav character.

To all my friends out there here's a hello from me.

Miroku looked down into the trees, where did he go?" Sango?" Shippo asked. "Yes," "where'd inuyasha go?" "I don't know Shippo, keep looking" Sango replied.

Shippo spoke up again "how do we know inuyasha won't hurt kagome?

Miroku answered this time. " When we somehow find inuyasha, we'll give him back the Tetsuaiga."

"Speaking of which, sango interrupted, who has the sword any way?"

Miroku started, I thought you... Sango finished, "had it". OH SHIT!

They cursed together.

Shippo innocently questioned what the word meant. But what he got for an answer was silence.

Kouga had regenerated with the help of the jewel shards (shikon no kakkera)

He was contemplating is next move when Hakaku and Ginta decided to knock him over.

After a few lumps and bruises from Kouga they decided to simply leave.

After a moment of thinking he remembered that he forgot to put the barrier up.

Racing to get to the scene he tripped over somthing and fell flat on his face.

Kouga picked up the kataana and classified it as a piece of crap.

Then without a doubt he remembered inuyasha without the sword could hurt kagome. He placed it beside his own kataana and was off.

"Inuyasha?" kagome sighed in relief, not seeing his eyes she reached up to tug on his hair.  
I

nuYasha was smelled two other youkai on his woman, she was his and he was gonna prove it.

Feeling a tug on his hair hair he gave the woman a glimpse of his red eyes.

Kagome gasped, No its not fair, when Inuyasha sliced the chains that held her she ran, she knew she was gonna get caught but she ran.

Out of the cave and she was starting into the forest when she was knocked flat on her back. She now was the captive of a out of control, lust filled hanyou.


	8. No! Please

HI everyone! As you know every one else if you review I'll post up your name and respond to your comments and questions. ON WITH THE FIC! 

Kagome let out a silent scream, she knew screaming would only give him pleasure.

InuYasha started taking off his hatori letting go of Kagome in the process.

Slowly she started to squirm away then got up and ran for all she was worth.

She looked behind her and saw a ready to pounce inuyasha.

She kept running till be rammed hard In to a hard chest, thinking it was inuyasha she wriggled and tried to kick the person holding her before she felt air swirling around her.

He was running and fast. She struggled even harder.

"Stay still" the familiar voice commanded her. Just like that her body went limp.

"Sasuki?" She started to cry, "Why are you crying?" he asked her.

To angry to reply she just let out a blood curdling scream.

When Sasuki stopped it was in front of a cave.

"No, not again" kagome cried as he threw her onto the ground.

LEMON/ORANGE/CITRIC IF U ARE OFFENDED DON'T READ! THAT INCLUDE U SARAH AND JUSTINE!

Sasuki was only wearing a loin cloth at the moment." on your knees! "

He commanded.

Her body responded, she only cried harder.

Running his fingers down her bare back he let one circle her core while his other hand tortured her breast.

"Stop, please" kagome cried out from the pleasure her body was reciving.

Sasuki moved his head down he back and led his mouth to her core.

Reaching the soft, now red, flesh he flicked out his tongue she started to whimper as he licked her then began pumping his tongue into her.

Suddenly stopping he pulled his tongue out of he and whispered into her ear "Now it's your turn to pleasure me"

He mounted her full weight being supported by her.

Then violently, with his 8 inch 2cm shaft he plunged into her depths.

Only feeling pain, kagome screamed. He continued going faster and harder till he cummed inside of her.

Bleeding and in pain kagome felt the substance fill her.

She collapsed, her shoulders hit the ground. The kitsune having more excess drove him deeper inside of her.

Not being to take it anymore she passed out right there.

ITS OVER NOW U CAN OPEN UR EYES! COMMON IT DIDN'T SUCK THAT MUCH? DID IT?

The last thing she heard was voices, sango's and Inuyasha's.

"Your okay!" she mumbled out before her torn body hit the ground.

Kouga ran as fast as he could go, he smelt full blooded InuYasha.

Chucking the sword towards the source of the smell, he heard a smell and the sent of youkai began to vanish.

A swear was heard and in no second time he was at the mercy of the one and only tetsuaiga and its owner Inuyasha the hanyou.

With a few swipes all kouga could see was red.

The last thing he heard before black overcame was "see you in hell, ookami no teme"

InuYasha had just killed kouga. Before he left inuyasha picked out the two shards that were already there.

He smelt Sango. Miroku, Shippo and kilala and sped of to find them.

Wow I'm done that crappie, i mean chappie.Please review or I won't finish writing this. I

f you want to read my other faces they're called "what if, and some others I forget"(on mediaminer) thanks.

Thanks JA ne


	9. Finaly Saved

Time to whip some kitsune ass, (don't own) a brain lol!

InuYasha Quickly found the others, after the incident with kouga he was ready to kill anything that crossed his path.

After about 10 minutes he met up with the rest of the tachi (group)

2 minutes of explaining from inuyasha got miroku and sango worked up to the max.

Shippo's ears had of course been covered. "I can't believe inuyasha finally killed kouga"

Sango stated. "I think…." Miroku started but before she finished a piercing scream cut through her sentence.

"That's kagome!" InuYasha sped up even more, kilala did the same. Finally they got to the source of the scream.

Shippo was told to "guard" the entrance with miroku while sango and inuyasha went to find kagome.

Another scream offended the ears of inuyasha everyone else flinched. "I hope she's okay" Shippo silently wished.

Inside the cave Inuyasha's ears (kawaii!)Swiveled, he and sango ran toward the end of the cave.

InuYasha caught a glimpse of kagome and heard her say "you're alright InuYasha!" the sent of sex was heavy in the air.

The only thing Sango could hear was the laughter of the kitsune and the growls of InuYasha.

Out of nowhere Sango's giant boomerang smashed the kitsune to the ground.

(She understood what happened.)

Sasuki leapt at the tajija (sp?)

But met the fist of InuYasha. Claws and fangs bared it was kitsune against hanyou.

Sango quickly but gently and quietly got kagome out of the cave with the unnoticed help of kilala.

Taking Shippo with her she nodded to miroku who ran into the cave to aid inuyasha.

Then she took off to Kaede's hut with a sobbing Shippo.

Back in the cave Miroku had just thrown a bunch of purifying scrolls at Sasuki after inuyasha was recovering from a kick to the gut.

Sasuki howled in pain as the scrolls started to melt his flesh.

He tore them off and attacked miroku who defended himself with his staff before Inuyasha unsheathed tetsuaiga and cut half way through the wind scar.

The scar caught the kitsune by surprise and tore him to painful pieces but not killing him.

It was now InuYasha turn to laugh,

"NEVER EVER TOUCH MY MATE, YOU YAROU!"

A slow painful death is what the kitsune deserved, and that's what he got.

Miroku pasted some scrolls on what was left of his body.

As the hanyou and the Houshi exited the cave they heard, "beaten by a half breed and a human"

(They always say that)

At Kaede's, Sango lay Kagome on a futon, Kaede was at the village tending to a sick boy.

Sango sent Shippo to go get her while she dressed kagome. S

ango hoped inuyasha and Miroku gave that kitsune a slow and painful death.

She placed a cold cloth on Kagome head. She was burning up! "Please hurry Kaede" Sango pleaded out loud.

if i owned inuyasha...drool


	10. Hello?

Guess what! My church introduced an anime magazine! Awesome! You may say. But it's all about how bad it is! What's worse is it contains a dictionary of Japanese words. Like what lemon, hentai, Yuri, yuro, and a bunch of other words that really work against me are. Also did you know "POS!" how the magazine benefits all of us? Whew! Okay she's gone! The magazine sucks donkey balls. Thanks again to all my reviewers and THANK-YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! JUSTINE! Here's the fic (p.s) review please

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA…..BUT NEITHER DOES YOU SO HAHAHAHAHA! I ALSO DON'T OWN EVANESENCE BUT I DO OWN A MASS OF SUICIDE POEMS AND I SAW HIDE AND SEEK I no longer own a Gwen stefani cd (my mom broke it on porpose)

Shippo ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. "Get Kaede, Kagome's hurt" was all Shippo could hear. He ran mindlessly until the village came to sight. Shippo smiled at his accomplishment. He sat on a rock, "just for a moment" he told himself. After about 2 minutes of sitting the little kitsune…..fell asleep!

10 minutes away from the cave Inuyasha and Miroku were talking "man" talk. When it clicked in Inuyasha's mind that kagome was hurt (a/n don't ask!) Miroku heard "kagome!' from InuYasha. Then in the next two seconds all he saw was a blur of red. Miroku started running but found it pretty much useless. "Houshi-dono" miroku had just discovered a village. Houshi-Dono "please we need your help" "please exorcise the demon that is plaguing us! We'll give you money, women, anything" "Anything Hmm!" "Fine I'll rid you of this demon, with this condition………. "

_Playground school bell, Again_

_Rain clouds come to play, Again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello?_

_I am your mind giving you someone to talk to…Hello?_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake up from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken, hello?_

_I am the lie, living for you,_

_So you can hide. Don't cry._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping... Hello?_

_I'm still here all that's left of yesterday………_

Kagome's fever had sky rocketed. Kaede had passed Shippo on her way back. He was now sleeping on a futon across from kagome. Kaede was trying her hardest to keep the fever down and sango was at her side. All of a sudden kagome's eyes shot open, just as inuyasha burst into the hut. "Kagome I am so sorry" InuYasha was close to tears. "I…nu….Yasha!" Kagome felt her souls depart from her body. Then she fell limp, Inuyasha sensing her heart had stopped let out a gut wrenching cry. He shook her lifeless body, "wake up bitch!" "Stop it, Wake up! sob Wake up wench!" "NOOOOO!" InuYasha Ran out of the hut, probably to go kill something!

Kaede turned her head to face a wall, Sango Was temporarily in shock! She just stared at kagome's lifeless body, traumatized by her best friend's death. Shippo chose the perfect time to wake up. "KAGOME!" then he to took on sango's state.

888 THE END! **_JUST KIDDING!_**

_**REVIEW! OR IT WILL BE……………….. MUHAHAHAHAH MUHAHAHAHA!**_

_**OKAY I'M FINISHED JA NE!**_


	11. and now 4 somthing completly different

Fine, unlike writers I don't threaten to stop writing but if I don't get one review I won't know if you guys like my story. It hurts me more than you ,I love writing but everyone deserves a little encougagement once in a while. Oh yeah I forgot to thank I love kouga for her review it really made me feel better. Just out of curiousity if you know kouga dies in my fic why do you like it if kouga is evil an he dies? Don't get me wrong but I like kouga too(not as much as sesshomaru though drools) Oh if you want to be in my little role plays just send me a profile of you….(i.e.) stuff you like to do, favorite color………ect.

Alisha: I AM CANADIAN! GO ME, GO ME!

Justine: Whispers in alisha's ear

Alisha: Runs away crying

Elise: WTF! Did you say to her?

Justine: I told her InuYasha is Japanese.

Michelle: She didn't know that?

Rachel: Guess not.

Everyone shrugs shoulders

Carl: hey, do you guys wanna use our code names?

Everyone: Sure!

recap from chap 5……. Justine SRMW sesshy rox my world

Elise: TESA the eye sees all Rachel AMC anime maniac Michelle OBSD obsessed and a new character Carl ILB Inuyasha's little brother .

ILB: So you guys told me in the 5th chapter Alis- I mean Sesshylilslut transported you guys somewhere when you were being annoying in chapter 5?

OBSD: yeah that evil bitch sent us to the---

TESA: no! don't say it!

OBSD: TO THE LAND OF BARNEY

TESA: IT WAS HORRIBLE!

All of a sudden we hear " I love you, you love me, were best friends as friends can be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you,won't you sat you love me too?

TESA and OBSD: aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh RUN AWAY!

ILB: TESE and AMC STOP YOUR INFERNAL RACKET!

TESA AND AMC run away crying

ILB: well I guess this is just all about me!

Does a little danse, sings a little song and gets transportated by Alisha, to god knows were

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! ONEGAI!


	12. o so very sorry

I am really sorry but I accidentally deleted chapter 11! I/m really sorry please don't hate me but all I remember is InuYasha kills himself and thats all I remember. If you know the song by Papa Roach "Last resort" that was in there too. InuYasha does not suffocate himself he stabs himself with his sword. I'll retype it when I have time thanks so much!


	13. Be patient

I have also deleted chapter 12 I am really sry but it happened so long ago I forgot what happened in it.


	14. a new start to what end?

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN TYPED FEBUARY 26 2005. I HAVE NO INTERNET SO YOU WON'T SEE IT TILL I DO!

"Kuso!" Naraku cursed. Kikyou had indeed awoken and boy was she pissed! "Die Naraku!" she yelled. Kikyou had somehow acquired a bow and some arrows.

Shooting them at him one by one, Bored and amused by her attempt to hurt him he let his miasma fill the room. She coughed and struggled to keep the mist out of her

system. In the end her mortal body gave out as she collapsed into darkness.

His soul seemed to float out of his body, expecting to feel the burning flames of hell. He instead felt the misty spray of a water fall.

"Wha……" inuyasha started but got cut of by a soft voice

"InuYasha why did you do this to yourself?" InuYasha sniffed the air but smelt no one. "You can't smell the dead InuYasha" the voice said. After a

few seconds the voice spoke again. "I missed you, how you've grown!"

The familiar voice finally hit its mark in the hanyou's head. "M…..mother?"

Sesshomaru was now fully aware that his brother had committed suicide.

It was because when he failed to protect his wench. Aware of the fact that it was he was the

one who caused the death of the girl.

He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her (ooc much!)

All she did was serve the purpose of an object to be traded. She faithfully

followed InuYasha through everything, kikyou, Naraku and even himself. She did nothing to deserve this death. What really pissed him off was the bitch kikyou got a

second chance at living.

He calmly walked past the corpse of the hanyou and into the hut of the miko Kaede. The scent of death, sorrow and depression was in the air. Sesshomaru resisted the

temptation to wrinkle his nose. Before him lay the ½ alive demon slayers, the slightly weeping Houshi, the sleeping kitsune and the old miko. Lying on a futon was the

source of the smell of death. The girl lay as if she was sleeping; the old miko strung her bow and notched an arrow. "Put your weapon down miko, I am not here to

cause harm!" Kaede put her bow down but not trusting the taiyoukai. Unsheathing the tensuaiga sesshomaru saw the imps of death crawling all over her. Slashing at

them till there was no more left.

Sango saw the taiyoukai enter the hut, she tried to make an effort at moving but it was useless. When he unsheathed the blade of life Sango relaxed. He was going to

bring her back!

Yes, go me! Two whole pages double spaced! So was the almighty chapter 14 good? What should I do with Inu-Chan? I really don't want to rush to kikyou's

death…..but don't worry I have something special planned for her! (laughs evilly). This fic isn't really based on the final battle; if you tell me to I'll add it in though. Guess

what my little sister calls kikyou? Kick you! It's like hilarious! Geez no matter what I do she always tells mother. How I hate my life! sigh well then review please JA

NE! Ttyl


	15. its okay 2 cry

. HI Michelle AND JUSTINE! Okay people read and review my friend's story. It's on and called "practice what you teach." It a really good story and has kikyou bashing in it. It's an AU but it's really good. I have another person to add to my hate list. It's my sister, my 15 year old sister Salima. She deleted the whole chapters 16, 17 and half of 18. I'm really pissed off. Today I forgot my lil sis when I was walking to school. Now everyone thinks I'm evil even the crossing guard.

To all you people that really like my story can you please, please review. And if you don't like then why the fuck are you reading this! Oh and she wrote very rude comments! I cried. She's such a bitch! sniff, sniff I really don't feel like rewriting chapter 16 but I will. TO MR.JORDAN, MY HOMEROOM TEACHER I FUCKING HATE YOU WITH A FUCKING PASSION. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE? AND YA KNOW WHAT YOU CAN JUST FUCK LEADERSHIP. YOU'LL NEED IT WERE YOUR FUCKING GOING!

WELL that's one way to relive stress. OH Jesus Christ, don't get me started on that fucking crap!

InuYasha sat by the water fall with Izayoi. After about 70 years he had not seen his mother this was the best thing he could ask for. Wait what he was talking about? Kagome needed him so did Sango, Miroku, Shippo. He had to find a way to restore himself to life. Izayoi looked at her son with sad eyes. "I'm sorry there's no way to get back." InuYasha felt the anger rise up in him again. "It's not fucking fair!" Izayoi tried her best to comfort her son. "Why does life have to be so cruel!" Inuyasha got up and took some of his anger out on the nearest tree. "Why punch does kick Life punch hate sankontessu me!" InuYasha finished off the 30 meters thick tree with a final kick. Izayoi had enough of this behavior, grown ½ dog demon or not! "INUYASHA!" InuYasha stopped his parade of destruction to look at his mother.

It was lecture time………………………………………………………………..

Kagome woke up to find Sango and miroku in each others embrace. "Did I miss something!" she exclaimed loudly. Hearing kagome's voice both awoke, blushing at their current position they jerked apart. Giggling, kagome asked were inuyasha was. Suddenly the tension in the hut was so thick you could cut it with a pillow. (lol)

Miroku put on a fake smile and questioned kagome if she was alright. Sango joined right in with the facade. Kagome forgot about InuYasha and assured everyone she was fine. That was until memories hit her hard, she started to cry. Their efforts were of no use as kagome continued to cry for inuyasha.

Shippo woke up still thinking he was on a rock. He didn't bother getting up and looking where he was. He shot up at full speed and ran blindly to where he thought the village was. After a couple of steps he collided with a wall. After the stars went away he heard crying. Kagome's crying. Wait! Kagome's alive! Shippo went to hug her but was stopped by kilala. "Does she know that InuYasha is dead yet?" Shippo questioned himself. "Wait if kagome's alive then inuyasha should be alive too, right?" Unfortunately Shippo asked this question out loud. "Kagome stopped crying and stared at Shippo for a good 10 minutes. After it clicked in her mind what Shippo said she got up, and ran. Out of the hut and into the daylight, pain shot through her body but she ignored it. Running as far away as she could she slip on fresh mud, falling to the ground she just cried her eyes out?

Sango started to go after her but miroku stopped her. "She needs time to be by herself" miroku said gently. Sango nodded her head but sent kilala out to protect kagome. Sighing to her sango leaned back against the wall. Instead of the hard wall her head collided with something soft. A wave of sadness washed over sango, she rarely ever cried. Everyone here was so kind to her, not just because she was a demon slayer. But because she belonged and was accepted for whom she was. She was a rejected tomboy who no one could ever love. She snuggled deeper into miroku's shoulder. Something in her heart, the hidden feelings she kept there for so long possessed her. The simple words of "I love you" were whispered into the shoulder of the one whom her feelings were so intense. Not expecting a reply she pulled back and covered her face with her knees.

Miroku heard the words she had whispered. Looking at her scrunched up form he took her chin in his hands. "I will always love you sango" miroku told her softly leaning down to her level. Sango looked up not expecting miroku to be so close. His lips caught hers in a breathtaking kiss. Sango eyes went wide at the kiss but didn't pull away. Miroku's hand drifted from her mid back to her rear but was accompanied by no yell of "HENTAI!" or "LEECH!" all he heard this time was a moan.

I WROTE A LEMON BIT I TOOK IT OFF BECAUSE OF SOMEONE…..cough Justine cough IF U WANT IT E-MAIL ME:0 

Thanks for reading my fic I would really appreciate if you reviewed. I have a minor writers block.


	16. discoverys

I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE

HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE,HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE , HATE, HATE, HATE, hatred, revulsion, detestation, odium, disgust, extreme dislike, abhorrence my little sister, my mother, people who don't review and the fact that I don't own InuYasha.

I'm sorry bout that I'm just really pissed off right now. And my mother calls herself a Christian……shame on her!

Did you know the devil comes in the form of a little 7 year old girl? Well now you know, it's seriously like living in hell! Does the devil have a mother? I think he does, got to ask Naraku, oh please give me your name so I can put it on my Naraku is hot petition! Onegai?

A shadowy figure emerged from the thicket of the forest. When the figure stepped out of the shadows and the sun shone on it inuyasha gasped. "What are you doing here mother!" "I could ask you the same question, your ma- I mean kagome needs you!"

"You know, kagome's dead!" InuYasha yelled at his mother. "Inuyasha do you really think your father would let the one you love die!" His mother replied with more harshness then required. Bowing his head with sorrow and respect he gave a some what confused face. "The one kikyou has acquired kagome's soul." InuYasha gave an even more confused look. "The spirit of your father rests in Sesshomaru; he keeps it locked up though" "After some serious thought, inuyasha figured out the kindness in his father had leaked through and got to Sesshomaru. "That would mean Kagome's alive!" (For all you dense people who still don't get it, Sesshomaru brought kagome back to life)

Sango Was freed from her paralysis when Sesshomaru left and she heard kagome's steady breathing. Tensuaiga had healed all Kagome's physical wounds but it wouldn't heal her emotional ones. Sango sighed and drifted into a relaxed comfortable sleep.

Sango's dream

Kohaku was freed from Naraku and the jewel was complete. Naraku had been defeated; they did it together, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, herself and Sesshomaru (sry forgot kilala) Kohaku was playing with Shippo and kagome. Miroku suddenly in front of her got a hold of her hand and said he wanted to be with her forever. As she was about to say yes, a dark cloud filled the area. Miroku disappeared along with everyone except Kohaku. She called out to him but his eyes seemed blank. "Kohaku answer me!"

Kohaku unexpectedly whipped out his chain blade thingy. Throwing it at her she was caught defenseless and emotionally confused, it sliced her from heart to shoulder.

End of dream (never again!)

Miroku had woken up from his state of depression when he realized kagome was alive again. Letting himself fall into a shallow sleep he was soon awoken by Sango's whimpers.

"Sango! Wake up!" he said, gently shaking her shoulders. TWAP! Sango's hand connected with his face. "For once I'm not doing anything wrong!" Miroku mumbled.

Sango's eyes fluttered open, "it was just a dream!" Miroku soothed her. "But…. They….dis…appeared…..and ……so…….did …….you! Sango managed to say between sobs. "Its alright Sango I'm here". Kagome was still unconscious; Kaede was sleeping along with Shippo and kilala. InuYasha was probably still lying in the rain, dead.

Kagura hated to be the bringer of bad news but…….actually she loved it! If she had to suffer everyone else should too. Stupid Naraku, thinks he's all that! "Oh well, soon he'll be dead anyways." The demon slayers little brother had died in a battle. He was swallowed alive (lol) by a youkai, shikon fragment and all. Poor brat, didn't matter anyways he was dead. As the feather hit the ground Kagura walked towards the hut.

Expecting the scents of death, depression and misery, she instead smelt fear, love and life.

"Naraku said that the girl was dead, the tajiga wanted to kill herself and the monk was depressed." "Guess again Kagura!" A familiar voice rang out from behind her. "Sesshomaru, have you really lowered yourself to the level of reviving humans?"

"Have _you_ lowered yourself to spy on humans?" Kagura fumed, "how dare you?"

"How dare I what? Insult a part of Naraku?" "You know that if I don't take orders from him he'll kill me slowly and painfully!" "Well, that sounds better than doing his dirty work!"

Well that's it for now! That only took me 10 minutes to type! What color should I use for sesshomaru? Should I use color at all? Please review and I will provide you with a 16th chapter. I got access to a computer with internet on it for 2 minutes. THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Sry I missed: Jodi, OBSD (LOL) and sesshy's lover (I think that's what it was.) TO sesshy's lover, I know who you are and were you live. See you at school you bitch, that was so mean of you. For that I'm cursing you to live with kikyou in hell for an eternity! I DO NOT DESERVE A 6/10 ON MY FIC. I DESERVE BETTER, WHERE'S MY LAWYER! I'M PUTTING YOU ON MY HATE LIST!. LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


	17. mixed tears

3+36, 5+510, 10+10 20. Right? 10, 20, 30, 40 cents, nope still don't have enough to buy inuyasha. Damm it! I can't even buy a freaking chocolate bar! I want chocolate, I want inuyasha, I want u to review, I WANT INTERNET and a banana. WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagura watched as sesshomaru turned and walked away. The taiyoukai seemed to not care about anyone even himself. She envied him, if only she could be free. Kagura stayed in the same spot until she felt a painful pull on the place where her heart should be. "Damm you Naraku!" she yelled out to no one in particular. The reincarnation ran out of the hut she had run out of. "Oh well, might as well get it over with. Kagura was about to attaché the hut when the smell of sex hit her nose (a/n: SHUT UP!) She backed away from the hut and decided to return back to the reincarnation.

Kagome had cried all she could. Deciding to walk further she noticed that Shippo and kilala were following her. "You guys can walk with me ya know" she called out to them.

Shippo and kilala recognized this place as the place that inuyasha killed himself at. Panicking the tried to steer kagome in the other direction. Kagome just kept walking; only until she tripped over Shippo did she realize she was standing right next to inuyasha.

(Here it comes) IIIIINNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYAAASSSHHHHHAAAAAA!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Tee hee she always does that!) Kagome didn't notice but her body started to glow pink.

Naraku watched as the taiyoukai revived the girl, he watched as the tajija and Houshi had "together time"(SICK PERV!) He watched as the jewel shard in Kohaku's back revived him from the oni's belly. He watched as his precious kikyou turned to dirt and clay. He now had nothing stopping him from collecting the shikon no kakkera. Except the girl kagome, she had the power to over power him. With her beloved dead there was nothing left to stop him (muhhahahhahah, muhhahahhahah! sry it was right for the moment)

Sango and Miroku had finished getting their clothes on when miroku sensed a odd aura.

"its not an evil aura, but of purity" miroku commented. "Sango, remember when we heard kagome scream?" Sango nodded her head. "She had discovered inuyasha body"

Sango nodded again. "I think that scream just started the final battle" "But we can't, Inuyasha's gone!" "were gonna have to do with out him' miroku said.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of evil energy, then a wave of pure energy. The girl kagome


	18. disappered

Disclaimer: I am not even allowed to watch InuYasha let alone own it. :'(

InuYasha sat by a tree with his head hung low. Izayoi had just finished lecturing him about his responsibilities and that it was just as much his fault that he died. Izayoi walked of leaving him alone to think about what he had said.

………………………………………FLASHBACK………………………………………

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!" InuYasha yelled back at his angry mother. "WHY DID KIKYOU HAVE TO DIE!" "WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE ALWAYS DIE!" tears were now streaming down his face as he opened his mouth to say more. Before anything came out Izayoi slapped him square on the face. Snapping back to his senses He realized what he just said. He looked at his mother's feet not being able to look her in the eye. "InuYasha! Think about what you just said to me!" with that she calmly walked away.

_End of flashback _

Its true! He thought, its true that everyone I love always has to die. He still had his friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and his only remaining family, yes, Sesshomaru. He had been a fool to do what he did. A wave of pain washed over him. The final battle was coming! "Why did I have to be so selfish?" InuYasha hit his head on the trunk of a nearby tree. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID ME!" the tree fell to the ground after the last hit. InuYasha's head started to hurt; the world around him seemed to whirl. Standing up and taking a few uneasy steps he saw the waterfall, a shadow and then nothing at all.

Naraku was taking a bath in his dark and gloomy castle. His clothes were in a pile at the base of the giant, pond like bathtub. "Kukuku! The girl may be alive but InuYasha is dead!" (no shit!) Naraku looked through the paper door to see the remaining ashes of the once alive kikyou. "You may be gone beloved kikyou!" Naraku laughed to himself. "you were just an obsession! Just an object of lust for onigumo!" Pick up the shikon no kakkera he had collected and stole. "Just an ordinary demon slayer, a cursed monk, and an orphaned kitsune, think they can stop me?" Naraku got out of the bath in all his naked glory and behind the paper door all that was seen was the silhouette of a baboon (lol)

OXOXOXOXOX

Kagome panted from her long scream. Her miko power flared around her as she took in the sight of the once alive hanyou she had loved. "This is all my fault!" Kagome managed to breath while crying. Sadness disappeared to make room for anger, the pink aura turned red. Out of pure instinct Kagome held her hand out in front of her. Dead to the world kagome rose 2 feet from the ground and before kilala could even move the energy swirled around her and when it cleared away, kagome was gone.

………………………………………………………

Shippo and kilala raced back to tell miroku and sango. When they found them they looked so worried. "Where's kagome?" miroku asked. "I felt a very strong aura of pure enegy, I thought it was Kagome?" Shippo was so scared, excited and worried for Kagome. What he said sounded something like this, "kagomegotmadcauseshesawinuyashadeadandsheturnedredandshedissapperedand…." Shippo's face turned blue and almost passed out.

Miroku leaned out over the collapsed shippo and asked calmly. "What happened?" Shippo got up and yelled into miroku's ear, "KAGOME DISAPPERED AND SHE'S GONE AND SHE'LL NEVER COME BACK! " Sango's face turned pale and she turned to the crying shippo, "it okay shippo Kagome would never leave us, on purpose." She turned to miroku and took his hand, she squeezed it so tighty, trying to avoid tears. Miroku whispered in Sango's ear "its okay to cry." Sango buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed lightly. For once miroku's hands did not travel.

Hello my faithful readers, or not…. Well as u all can see yes I updated…yes…..well then I really have nothing to say that I haven't said before. Melissa starts punching Alisha OWWIEEEE! MEAN PERSON! FINE I'LL SAY IT! I AM REPOSTING CHAPTERS 11 AND 12. The ones that got deleted. Don't expect them too soon because tommorow is my birthday partie. ELISE U BETTER COME OR MELISSA WILL KILL U IN UR SLEEP!. Just incase u didn't know Melissa is my only friend that has read my story. I was bored and decided to put all the name suggestions for all the Japanese names in my story. Stupid spell checker….

Miroku: Marko, Markus, Markup, Mark, Morocco

Sango Sago, Sang, Santo, Sanyo, Segno, Santa

InuYasha: yoga, yo-yo, input, inure, pasha

Kagome: omen, gnome, knag some, agama

Shippo: hippo, shipper, shipped, ships, ship

Sasuki: saluki, salukis, Sauk, Sansui

Kilala" koala, kill, killer, killable, kills (lol)

Shikon: shaken, shako, shakos, Shimon, shaking

Kakkera: kicker, kickers, knackery, knackered

Tama: tame, tam, taxi, time

Naraku: nary, naked, nacho, nuke, raked, auks, narks, anorak, knar (there is still more)

Izayoi: zany, pizza, dizzy, away, size

Hojo: hobo, hook, hood, hoof, hoop (lol)

Kouga: koura, cougar kluge, koala, cough, kanga, kola, conga, keg, yoga, toga (still more)

Kikyou: Kikuyu, kayo, kinky, okay, kayoed, kilo, kuku, inky, kike, kick you, (lets not forget bitch)

Houshi: housie, hush, housing, hushed, hushes, Hough, hommie, homeboy, homier

Hirakotsu: haricots, haircuts, hiatus, haikus

Hanyou: hangout, handout. Hanoi, Han you, bayou

Miko: mike, mice, mica, make, micro, make

Sesshomaru: seashore, session, sushi, section, see sea, see marine, submarine

Tetsaiga: testing, tumor, tatter, tattoo, Tammy, testacies, testicles (lmao)

Tensaiga: tensing, teenage, teen-age, ensign, teenager, insignias, tendency, tender (still more)

Totosai: tootsie, total, topsail, toots, tootsies, torsi, Totowa, Potosi, Tutsi

Kitsune: mistune, mistuned, mistunes, ketene, insane, mistake, kitten, kitties, knapping (still have more)

Kataana: kabana, katakana, catena, kaftans, kataanaa, Katanga, ketenes, careened

Bye- bye for now, I still have more spelling thingies but I must save then for later. Send me Japanese words if u want to. REVIEW PLEASE? THX:-) :p :b :o /)


	19. crappy flashback that make no sense

**Papercut**

Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today

Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
I know I've got a face in me  
points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin

Swirling in a black vortex, kagome head was spinning. Voices in her head told her to give up. They told her she would never amount to anything. Screaming started and it hurt her ears. She screamed for it to stop, for the accusing voices to go away. She kept on spinning, crying and begging for it all to be over. "_Ask for death,"_ an eerie voice screeched in her ears. "InuYasha!" Kagome called. She just then remembered that he was gone she started to cry louder. "_Shut-up, stop wineing, just end it all now, forget the world. Forget InuYasha"_ The voice started to grow louder. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" kagome yelled at the current that was dragging her down. "LET..ME GO..!" She kicked at the visible wind and the hands that were reaching out to drag her down. "I WANT TO BE WITH INUYASHA!" suddenly the swirling stopped, kagome hit the ground hard. Judging by the pain in her body she decided that she was still alive.

As she tried to walk through the blinding darkness she felt the oppressing "sprits" try to stop her. Now and then she bumped into a wall or stumbled on the stones and obstacles. The tears had ling since been replaced by determination. Somewhere beyond the demons and spirits, beyond the darkness and the weight on her shoulders, beyond her conscience, she felt she was soon going to be with InuYasha.

InuYasha had been contemplating on what an ass hole he had been, when he felt a tug on his heart. He was dead though still alive. He felt a pulse in his pocket; touching the object that lay hidden there he let out a howl of joy. It was the connection to Kagome both his heart and the object in his hatori.

Flashback

"DIE, EVIL YOUKAI!" the angry and scared villagers shouted at him. He tried to run but there was no were to go. They had him circled with their torches, pitchforks and (Weapons of mast destruction) the priestess Kikyou. "Now is the time when everyone will take my revenge on you!" Kikyou spat out at him. "What did I do?" InuYasha asked showing no fear in his voice. "You deceived me, made me fall in love with you so you can steal the Shikon jewel!" "What are you talking about Kikyou?" InuYasha questioned. Kikyou turned his back on him and the villagers started to attack. They could not hurt him but his heart was broken, feeling sorry for himself he did not notice the strong youki coming toward him and the village.

Right behind him the monster attacked, it sliced his hatori and almost cut him in two. Having no will to fight back inuyasha stood their waiting for it to end. Before it ended, an arrow with a pink aura hit the beast, it melted. Kikyou? InuYasha couldn't see properly. A soft voice, warm an kind, unlike Kikyou helped him walk to a hut. Settling him down onto a futon, she tended his wounds. So gentle, soft and loving he thought before he fell into a deep sleep. When he was sleeping kagome (of course) took a shard of the jewel. Using a spell Kaede taught her she mixed the shard wth some if her blood. "I'll always know where you are" she said tucking the shard into his pocket.

end of crappy pointless flash back that made no sence and is boring.


End file.
